the_bold_and_the_beautiful_soapfandomcom-20200214-history
Eric Forrester
Eric Forrester is a fictional character from the American CBS Daytime soap opera The Bold and the Beautiful, played by John McCook. He made his debut screen appearance on March 23, 1987, the show's first episode. The character appeared briefly on The Young and the Restless in 1993, 1995, 1996, 2005, 2008, and 2013. McCook had also played Lance Prentiss from 1976 to 1980 Brief Character History Eric Forrester is the patriarch of the Forrester fashion dynasty. He has four children with Stephanie Douglas (Thorne, Felicia, Kristen, and the deceased Angela), two with Brooke Logan (Rick and Bridget), and an adopted son in Marcus Walton, whose mother is Donna Logan. Eric also raised Ridge Forrester, finding out years later that Ridge was not his biological son. Eric co-founded Forrester Creations and was its head designer for decades. Dissatisfied in his marriage to manipulative Stephanie, Eric turned to his college sweetheart, Beth Logan. Eric and Stephanie briefly bonded over discovering their comatose daughter, Angela, had died and been replaced with an imposter, but Eric still wanted a divorce. Stephanie got Beth's estranged husband, Stephen Logan, to lure Beth away from Eric. Beth moved to Paris with Stephen, and Eric then pursued their daughter, Brooke Logan, whose boyfriend Ridge wed Caroline Spencer. Eric and Brooke married and had a son, Eric Forrester, Jr. (Rick), though Brooke still pined for Ridge. Brooke and Ridge got caught up in euphoria when they created the wrinkle-free formula BeLieF and made love on the lab floor. Eric agreed to give Brooke a divorce, but it was delayed when Eric was temporarily blinded saving Rick from a toppling bookcase. Eric moved on with nurse Sheila Carter, but Brooke was pregnant and didn't know whether Eric or Ridge was the father. Security guard Mike Guthrie caught Sheila tampering with the paternity test and spun its carousel. Ridge was named the father of Brooke's baby girl, Bridget. At Eric's wedding to Sheila, the guests wore black, and family friend Lauren Fenmore failed to expose Sheila's criminal past in Genoa City. Brooke gained control of Forrester over the BeLieF patent and named Sheila her liaison, which put so much stress on Eric, he had a heart attack in his hot tub. Feeling Sheila was not what she seemed, Eric had a secret vasectomy and ordered Sheila to undergo therapy with James Warwick. When Lauren finally revealed the extent of Sheila's misdeeds, Sheila held the Forresters at gunpoint before attempting suicide. A disillusioned Eric served Sheila with divorce papers at the mental institution. Eric briefly pursued Ridge's ex-wife, Taylor, and went so far as to propose to Sally Spectra to romance her into admitting she'd stolen Forrester designs. But when a letter surfaced suggesting Brooke had faked Bridget's paternity test, Eric and Ridge submitted to a second test that revealed Eric was Bridget's father. Eric almost remarried Stephanie, but Sally stopped it by putting a naughty photo of Eric's encounter with Lauren in the minister's Bible. Eric and Lauren were in a plane crash on the way home from a fashion show in Italy and stranded in Greenland, where they were held captive by crazy "Rush" Carrera. Eric shot "Rush" and later fought him when "Rush" followed Lauren to Los Angeles. Eric and Lauren, who already had Sheila in common, further bonded over the ordeal, but it wasn't enough to solidify their romance, and Lauren returned to Genoa City. Eric and Stephanie found their way back to each other over their mutual objection to Brooke's pursuit of Thorne and golddigger Amber Moore's pursuit of Rick. After Stephanie recovered from a stroke, she and Eric remarried. Eric's daughter, Bridget, married bad boy Deacon Sharpe, who wanted Amber and used Bridget to goad the Forresters into relinquishing custody of "Little Eric", his son with Amber's cousin Becky. Eric went wild and tried to run Deacon down with his car after Deacon broadcast Bridget's deflowering over a speakerphone. Eric was also concerned when his other daughter, Kristen, married a man who was HIV-positive. Stephanie rebuffed her former love, Massimo Marone, who arrived in Los Angeles to reclaim her, while Sheila returned to reclaim Eric. Sheila again turned a gun on Eric when he refused her, and Taylor was "fatally" shot trying to protect him. Later, Eric was devastated when Ridge was revealed to be Massimo's biological son. Eric entertained a relationship with Massimo's ex-wife, Jackie Payne, but ultimately renewed his vows with Stephanie. When Deacon and Bridget revisited their relationship, Deacon was shot as he and Eric struggled over a gun. Eric took responsibility for playing favorites with Ridge when Thorne, who now felt he was the only Forrester son, defected to Spectra. Taylor turned up alive and wanted Ridge back, so Stephanie faked a heart attack to manipulate Ridge into leaving Brooke. The entire family, including Eric, turned their backs on the matriarch. Eric divorced Stephanie and explored things with Jackie, but briefly remarried Brooke to blunt her interest in Bridget's husband, Nick. When an angry Stephanie discovered that Eric knew about a 40-year-old trust in which her father named her the sole owner of Forrester Creations, Stephanie kneed Eric in the groin and fired him. Eric and Stephanie continued to play cat-and-mouse over the company, but, although Eric wanted to marry Jackie, he reunited with Stephanie when their daughter, Felicia, almost died of cancer. Jackie fell from a balcony in a tussle with Stephanie, forcing Eric to sell Forrester Creations to Jackie's son, Nick, to keep Stephanie out of jail. Eric competed by starting up a new design house, Forrester Originals, and stood by Stephanie when she finally faced her childhood abuse at the hands of her father. But Eric was horrified when Stephanie's vendetta against Brooke led to Brooke being raped. Nick said he'd let Eric buy back Forrester Creations if Eric divorced Stephanie. Eric agreed, and began dating Brooke's sister Donna, who wanted to hurt Stephanie. Donna's brother, Storm, shot Stephanie, who promised to let Storm go free if Donna stayed away from Eric. She didn't, and Stephanie barged into Donna's apartment, where Eric hid naked on a ledge outside Donna's window. Eric found his picture all over the tabloids the next day. Stephanie eventually relented, freeing Eric to marry Donna. But Stephanie's unstable sister, Pam Douglas, wanted to avenge Stephanie and threatened Donna on multiple occasions. Eric had a heart attack while in bed with Donna and went into a coma. Donna was accused due to her flirtation with Owen Knight, but Pam had given Eric a poisoned lemon bar, only hoping to weaken Eric to make him sexually undesirable to Donna and therefore available for Stephanie. Eric and Stephanie stopped Pam from killing Donna at Big Bear cabin. Eric adopted Donna's long-lost son, Marcus Walton. But when Eric sensed Donna's attraction to Owen, Thorne put lookalike models in front of a security camera so Eric would catch "Donna" making love to "Owen." The ruse almost worked, but Eric stayed with Donna upon discovering the truth. After Eric and Stephanie's continued fighting over the roles of their sons Rick and Ridge at Forrester, Stephanie jumped ship to Nick's company, Jackie M. The troubles at Forrester continued when Bill Spencer, Jr., the son of Eric's late nemesis, Bill Spencer, Sr., came to town on a mission to destroy Eric. Bill bought Forrester and installed his wife, Katie Logan, as CEO. Eric and his sons refused the power positions Katie offered them, and were outraged when Katie's sisters Donna and Brooke ended up running the company. Eric objected to Donna's new gig as co-host of The Catwalk, a Spencer-owned cable show, and created the gaudy Dare line of dresses hoping to sabotage Bill.Eric's granddaughter, Steffy Forrester, swindled the company away from Bill in a seduction attempt and put 25% of the stock back in Eric's name. Donna's mother, Beth Logan, drowned after an altercation with Stephanie. Eric and Donna divorced after Eric took Stephanie's side. Donna was given half of Eric's shares in Forrester, which she sold to Bill. Thinking Stephanie had turned over a new leaf as she underwent treatment for Stage IV lung cancer, Eric was appalled when Stephanie convinced their grandson, Thomas Forrester, to lie that Thomas had sex with Brooke to get Brooke out of Ridge's life once and for all. Eric forgave Stephanie, but was troubled when she chose not to be intimate with him. Eric turned to Jackie, but they stopped short of an affair out of respect for Stephanie. Sally's old friend, Gladys Pope, showed up on the door as a gardener -- and a notary -- which inspired Eric and Stephanie to spontaneously remarry in time for their 50th anniversary. Eric was dismayed when Ridge, who stayed behind in Europe after leaving Brooke, appointed Thomas as interim CEO. Eric came back to work at a struggling Thomas' behest. But Eric was devastated when Stephanie's returning cancer was diagnosed as fatal. Eric vowed to be at Stephanie's side every step of the way, and began planning a huge party designed to celebrate Stephanie and her accomplishments. Eric arranged for the group Celtic Woman to entertain Stephanie and the family at the party. Afterwards, Eric accompanied the ever-weakening Stephanie to the Big Bear cabin. Called away to an emergency meeting at Forrester, Eric kissed Stephanie goodbye, knowing she may not live until he returned. Brooke stayed at the cabin with Stephanie, who died in Brooke's arms. Eric discovered that Stephanie had left behind a DVD with further instructions. Gathering the family to view it, Eric was stunned to learn that Stephanie, who had willed Thomas her 25% share in Forrester in return for lying about Brooke, had found a loophole in the Articles of Incorporation, through which she instead transferred the stock to Eric and reinstated him as CEO. When Thomas and Rick balked, both laying claim to the title, Eric challenged them to a fashion showdown, the winner of which would be mentored by Eric as president of the company. Eric found he was keeping himself busy to avoid grieving Stephanie, which he started to do with the help of Pam, who doted on him. Donna also offered her support. When Eric chose Rick as president after the fashion showdown, Thomas declared he was moving to Paris. Taylor blasted Eric, citing his favoritism toward "the Logans", but when Eric bumped Thomas up to vice president to appease Taylor, she surprised him with a kiss. Eric and Taylor got closer and spent Valentine's Day together. Confiding to Taylor that he and Stephanie weren't intimate in Stephanie's later days, Eric designed lingerie for Taylor. Brooke caught Eric and Taylor together and insisted that Taylor was taking advantage of Eric, but Eric told Brooke to butt out and moved Taylor into the Forrester mansion, dubbing Taylor the Forrester family's new matriarch. Eric and Taylor were shocked when Pam barged into their bedroom brandishing what looked like a knife. Pam laughed that it was just a spatula, but Eric and Taylor wondered just how well Pam was taking the rejection. When sales at Forrester started slipping, Taylor asked Eric to reconsider Thomas' progressive ideas. Brooke interrupted Thomas' presentation offering to reboot the proven Brooke's Bedroom lingerie line. Eric green-lit Brooke's Bedroom, which upset Taylor. Eric designed a wedding dress for Genoa City socialite Nikki Reed Newman and attended her most recent wedding to Victor Newman. At the reception, Eric caught up with former paramour Lauren, and Ridge's ex-fiancÃ©e Ashley Abbott. Eric left the party before an attempt was made on Victor's life. Back at home, Taylor asked Eric if Steffy could marry her on-again-off-again paramour, Liam Spencer, at the Forrester mansion. Eric agreed and conspired with Steffy to design an unusual black wedding dress/pants suit combination. Later, when Taylor confronted Brooke with her suspicions that Brooke had slept with Bill, Eric told Taylor to back off. Buoyed by Eric's support, Brooke confessed that she had indeed made love to Bill and was pregnant by him. Brooke wanted Eric to pose as her babydaddy; Eric sympathized, but gently refused. Eric saw through Brooke's "family dinner" with Eric, Rick, and Bridget that was designed to remind Eric of the good old days, so Brooke kissed Eric. Admitting he still had feelings for Brooke, Eric pledged to be there for her but stood his ground, declining to accept responsibility for her child's paternity, even after Brooke had an exact replica of their honeymoon tent created to persuade him. Eric later defended Brooke to the press when she refused to model lingerie at a Brooke's Bedroom event. Eric finally convinced Brooke to tell Bill and Katie the truth, but Brooke later came back to Eric reporting that she had fainted before she could confess, and that she had miscarried Bill's baby. Eric played dumb when Taylor said she had heard there was a new man in Brooke's life. But when Taylor found out about the honeymoon tent from a party planner and demanded answers, Eric admitted that Brooke had tried to sway him away from Taylor, but hadn't succeeded. Katie invited Eric and Taylor to Brooke's birthday party as a goodwill gesture, and Eric asked Taylor not to make waves. All went well at the party until Taylor piped up and exposed Bill and Brooke's affair -- and Brooke's miscarriage -- to all the guests! Eric had words with Taylor when they got home, and was horrified as he realized that the only way Taylor could have known about the miscarriage was if she had snooped through Brooke's files at the hospital. Eric railed at Taylor for breaking the law and risking her medical license just to humiliate Brooke, which prompted an angry Taylor to walk out on Eric mid-conversation. Eric later indicated to Brooke that he didn't know where Taylor had gone. When Eric noticed a sizeable dip in the numbers at Forrester, he told Rick he would be replaced as president if sales didn't increase. Eric listened as Thorne and Thomas suggested they would do a better job running the company, but Eric wanted to wait and see what the reaction was to Rick and Caroline Spencer's attempt to rebrand the Hope For the Future line. At its fashion show, the invited buyers were unusually quiet, which made Eric nervous until he saw all the new orders from faraway locales like China and Africa. Eric confirmed Rick's place as president and told an unusually antagonistic Thorne to work with Rick and stop making things personal. When Forrester Creations entered into a partnership with Quinn Artisan Jewelers to augment Hope For the Future (now HFTF), Eric was impressed with Quinn Fuller, the designer. Later, Brooke's daughter, Hope Logan, the namesake of the collection, asked Eric to dissolve the deal; Hope's fiancÃ©, Liam, didn't like that it would mean Hope working with Quinn's son, Wyatt Fuller, who was competing with Liam for Hope's affections. As Quinn overheard, Eric told Hope that business is business, causing Quinn to take Eric off guard with a kiss. Eric laughed when Stephanie's living room portrait fell off the wall, as it had done when Taylor kissed him in the same room; the next day, when Quinn questioned the appropriateness of her actions, Eric reassured her by kissing her himself. Eric's granddaughter, Aly Forrester, came home from college needing to complete an independent study, so Eric encouraged her to do her studying at Forrester. Later, Eric presided over a Thanksgiving dinner that doubled as an engagement party for Rick and Caroline, and Eric paid tribute to Stephanie a year after her death. Eric continued to be intrigued by Quinn, but received a kiss from Donna, which Quinn witnessed. After Quinn confronted Donna and called her a slut, Donna nervously went to Eric and asked him to be careful, since she sensed something was off about Quinn. Eric was surprised to receive visits by three family members who had moved to Paris: Steffy, who had come to visit, Ridge, who had come home to stay, and Taylor, who had returned on a work-related trip. Eric and Taylor did not discuss the aftermath of their breakup; rather, they expressed concern for Aly: the girl had lost her mother, Darla Einstein, because, when Aly was a child, Taylor had accidentally hit Darla with her car. Eric tried to counsel Aly, who was on a crusade against Wyatt because of his supposed bad influence on Hope. But Eric became furious himself when Aly revealed that Wyatt had pocketed a rare diamond tied to HFTF and planted it on actual jewel thieves so he could look like a hero in Hope's eyes. Because he was the last to know, Eric railed at his underlings, but ultimately deferred to Rick, who chose to keep a lid on Wyatt's misdeeds to avoid a scandal. When Aly reacted badly, Eric called Thorne home from his new position at Forrester International to help rein her in. The returned Ridge made noise about taking Rick's place as president; Eric responded by offering the presidency to Ridge only if he would reconcile with Brooke instead of embarking on a relationship with Katie. Ridge refused, so Eric made Ridge co-vice president along with Brooke, and stood his ground when Katie voiced her disapproval. However, Eric came around to Ridge and Katie's relationship, even offering Katie a wedding gown when they got engaged. Soon, Ridge was presumed dead in the Middle East -- he had flown to Abu Dhabi to stop Brooke from marrying Bill, and fell out of a helicopter into the Persian Gulf. Eric, Katie, and Thorne joined Brooke and Bill in the search efforts; Ridge was found, albeit with an impaired memory due to a concussion, and it came out that Ridge had only gone to Abu Dhabi because Quinn showed him a picture of herself in bed with Bill. Though Eric had given a Quinn a free pass before, he agreed with Rick's decision to terminate Quinn Artisan's contract with Forrester, and told Hope that Quinn was no longer welcome in their family. Eric learned that his brother, John Forrester, had a daughter, Ivy Forrester, who had been raised in Australia and had gotten into jewelry design. Eric brought Ivy to Los Angeles and wanted her to replace Quinn; though Ivy didn't want to give up her business in Sydney, she agreed to work with Forrester as long as she had a liaison, so Wyatt was hired for that position. When John came for a visit, and Eric saw how much fun his brother was having, Eric decided perhaps it was time he step down from the CEO position at Forrester, considering both sons, Rick and Ridge, as his replacement. Eric was dismayed when he learned that Ridge was no longer able to draw because of his accident, but more so that Ridge had hidden it from him. After Ridge was able to turn out a stunning collection with the help of Rick's wife, Caroline, Eric was ready to put Ridge in the CEO seat until Rick's ex-girlfriend, Forrester model Maya Avant, reported she had witnessed Ridge and Caroline kissing. Eric offered Rick the CEO chair instead, asking his cuckolded son to be professional and find a way to work with Ridge. But, when Rick began an affair with Maya, threw his weight around at Forrester, and tried to sabotage Ridge and Caroline's couture line by overpricing it, Eric told Rick to man up, and that he would remove Rick as CEO if he didn't reconcile with Caroline. Later, Eric discussed his family situations with the visiting Taylor, who apologized for how she had exposed Brooke's affair with Bill. Eric forgave Taylor, some of the spark of their old relationship still there. At Thanksgiving, Eric was pleased to see that Rick had, in fact, reunited with Caroline.Eric beamed with pride when Rick put aside his anger and gave Ridge and Caroline his blessing to work together on a new couture collection. Eric stepped in and saved Maya's job when Rick attempted to fire her, but later, Eric was surprised when Rick asked him to sign papers that would make it impossible for anyone to ever displace him as CEO. The idea of giving away that much power unnerved Eric, so he held off signing Rick's papers. Crimes Committed * Proposed to Sally Spectra so she'd admit to stealing his designs 1995 * Shot "Rush" Carrera with a crossbow in self-defense 1997 * Attempted to buy Little Eric from his father, Deacon Sharpe 2001 * Hit Deacon Sharpe with his car 2001 * Accidentally shot Deacon Sharpe in a struggle with a gun 2003 * Deliberately concealed a trust which proved Forrester Creations was legally owned by Stephanie Forrester 2005 * Ultimately guilty of fraud, embezzlement and grand larceny connected to hiding the trust 2005 * Designed the ugly Dare line in order to sabotage a Spencer-owned Forrester Creations 2009 Health and Vitals * Injured in a car accident 1991 * Temporarily blinded when a bookcase fell on him 1991 * Suffered a mild heart attack in hot tub 1993 * Had a vasectomy 1994 * Survived a plane crash and almost froze to death in Greenland 1997 * Kneed in the groin by Stephanie 2005 * Poisoned by Pam Douglas, causing a heart attack and coma 2008Category:The Bold and The Beautiful charactersCategory:Forrester Family